


It's All Biological

by a_big_apple



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wolfram sighed slowly.  “There’s nothing to be done about it.  I was just thinking about time.”</i>
</p><p>An exercise in Mazoku math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Biological

Yuuri found Wolfram sitting on the edge of a fountain in the South courtyard, watching Greta chase butterflies. “That dress looks a little small on her already, I can’t believe it.”

“She’s growing up fast,” Wolfram replied, but there was something melancholic in his tone that gave Yuuri pause. The young king sat beside him, watching Greta too, but slipping glances at his fiancee’s solemn profile.

“Wolf? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing to worry you, Yuuri.”

“But it’s worrying you.”

Wolfram sighed slowly. “There’s nothing to be done about it. I was just thinking about time.”

“Time?”

“Greta’s human, wimp. She’ll grow up and grow old before our eyes. We’ll both outlive her.”

Yuuri stiffened, caught off-guard by this idea. “We…both will?”

“Of course. Unless you get us into trouble we can’t get back out of. You’re half Mazoku, Yuuri, now that you’re not on Earth you’ll age much more slowly. Like Conrart and Yozak.”

“I…I didn’t realize.” Yuuri leaned a little against the familiar warmth of Wolfram’s side, bowled over by this revelation. “Then when Greta’s an old woman…”

“You’ll be barely older than Conrart is now.” Wolfram turned a little to look at him, his expression softening.

“And you?”

“We’ll look the same age, I imagine. I’ve got 60-something years on you, but you’ll age faster.” Wolf looked across the lawn at Greta again, something hardening in his face. “I’ll outlive you by at least a century, though.”

“Wolf…”

“It’s all right,” the blonde assured quickly, though he didn’t turn to meet Yuuri’s eyes. “You know, my mother once said that the passage of time could be the reason why demons hate humans. As a child I didn’t understand what she meant, but…now I think I can imagine. No matter how much we love them, they’ll still leave us behind.”

“Well,” Yuuri replied after a long moment, taking one of Wolfram’s hands in his, “ _someone_ will have to look after things when I'm gone.”

“Then we’d better have some biological children, because I intend to _retire_ after you’re gone.”

Yuuri blanched. “Biological—”

“But let’s not put the cart before the horse, there will be plenty of time for that after we’re married.”

“B…bio…but Wolf….”

“Don’t be such a wimp, Yuuri,” the blonde chided with a vaguely disgusted twist to his mouth. The hardness was gone from his face, though, and his eyes were lighter than they’d been before. Yuuri smiled a little, helplessly, and laced their fingers together as Greta leapt and raced about the lawn.


End file.
